Sunset
by PieLover314
Summary: Teemo has been wanting to see a nice sunset for a while and Fizz knows of a great spot to watch it. While they wait for it to happen, they find an interesting way to pass the time. (MxM TeemoXFizz)


**This story is brought to you by PieLover314, to let you all know he is alive and well.**

**Fizz and Teemo are property of Riot Games and I am not affiliated with them at all.**

**This story has Soojimasu's Seal of Approval! Go ahead and ask him yourself.**

* * *

The sunset looked so warming to Teemo.

So caring.

So meanin-

"Rawr!" Fizz dove up from under Teemo and tackled him into the water. "Lunch time!" He added, slowly gnawing on Teemo's arm.

"Hey! That hurts!" He bonked Fizz on his head and tried pulling his arm away from him. Fizz and him had decided to go for a swim after a long and tiring day out on the Fields of Justice. He wanted to go and watch the sunset, Fizz said he knew where a really good spot was at to watch it. He should of known it meant swimming and getting wet. Even though he could of used a bath, this wasn't exactly the way he wanted it to go about. Being tackled in the water as the sunset was happening around him.

"Your arm is gone now, no using it." And with that he dived back under the water, disappearing from the scout's sight.

"I just wanted to watch the sunset Fizz." Teemo said, hoping the aquatic being could hear him under the water. "We can play tomorrow, I promise."

"Really?" Fizz asked, he had just come up from the water behind Teemo, ready to strike again.

"Of course. I just haven't watched a sunset in a long while, it will be nice to see it again with you." Teemo smiled and brought out his hand to his friend.

"Hmm, how do I know this isn't a trick to just get me to stop eating your limbs?" Fizz questioned the yordle and his outstretched hand. He cautiously took it in his and shook it.

"Scout's honor." Teemo said, smiling as they shook hands.

"Well, okay. But we get to play the_ entire_ time the sun is setting."

"Of course."

The spot wasn't too far away from the beach, and it did bring them a little closer to the sunset in a way. It was nice and relaxing for Teemo, now liking the water a little more since he had been so abruptly covered in it. It was shallow enough to stand in, but as he watched Fizz laying on his back and floating around him it looked like it was enough to keep him happy as well.

"So you like sunsets?" Fizz asked.

"Yeah, they are nice to watch at times. Usually from a hard days work or when I am out scouting, if I can find a good spot."

"Why do you like watching them?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But I do like watching the day slowly end. When I am in a forest, I can watch some of the day creatures making their ways home to rest. And even some of the nocturnal ones waking up for their turn at the forest."

"I remember my first sunset, it was the first night I was on land too." Fizz told him.

"I bet it was weird to see, probably nothing like it under the water."

"Yep, I never knew there was a time for day and night. I just lived, slept when I was tired."

"That would be weird for me, I wouldn't know when to sleep if it was like that."

They shared a laugh as Teemo turned back to the sunset. It was about a half hour until the sun would starting to hide behind the horizon. Fizz bumped into him and looked up at him.

"You are really into that sunset, aren't you?" He nodded his head and pushed Fizz away from him. "I thought staring at the sun was suppose to hurt your eyes." Teemo laughed.

"It can when it is up in the sky during the day, but at night it just doesn't seem bright enough to do that." He remarked, but was thinking about it a bit now. "Well, what am I suppose to look at if I can't watch the sunset then?"

"You could look at me." The comment made Teemo blush a little, he reacted with a splash towards Fizz.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I am your friend and I am here too. You can't just ignore me for that long."

"Oh, yeah." He calmed down a little.

_**'Way to read into that comment too much.'**_

_'Oh shut up, I wasn't thinking that.'_

_**'I bet you were. Ten gold coins says you sleep with him by the end of this story.'**_

_'First off, what does that even mean? And second, even if I do lose that bet, which I won't, wouldn't I just be giving myself the money?'_

_**'There you go again, thinking into it again too much.'**_

"Uh, Teemo?" He blinked and looked over towards Fizz's floating body. He had kicked his way back towards Teemo.

"Yeah?"

"You went silent and started making faces." He said, mimicking the faces he had seen Teemo make.

"Yeah, I space out every now and then." He smiled at Fizz's faces he was making. He didn't know he made faces when arguing with the other side of himself. Fizz looked back towards the sunset.

Teemo wasn't sure how Fizz kept himself floating on the water like that, it must be an aquatic mammal thing. His feet weren't even being used to help keep him afloat, he just was. As Fizz slowly drifted closer to him, he realized just how smooth his skin was. It must be to help him swim so fast, after prey or away from predators. Just like Teemo, he had to get in and out of situations when needed. Looking more at his figure, he noticed that he did have slight bulges of muscles on his legs and arms. He had never noticed that during their fights.

He noticed he had been staring and took his attention back towards the sunset that he was here to watch with his friend.

"Like what you see?" Fizz said. It looked like he had noticed.

"Oh, uh. I just never saw that you had muscles like that before."

"What do you mean by 'muscles like that'?" He tilted his head.

"Well, like... Big for a creature your size. I guess you would need it to carry that trident around with you."

"Oh, thanks." Teemo could of sworn he saw Fizz's cheeks turn a deep purple but the creature turned his head away and back towards the sunset.

"Yeah, well. I need to defend myself, plus all of the swimming really helps. I don't even use that much energy to swim anymore."

"I can tell, you don't even use any to just float like you are."

"It isn't that hard. I could show you, but you would have to get out of those clothes."

"I have to be nude?" The thought of him being naked out in the open was a bit unsettling for him.

"Yeah, the clothes would keep you from floating, They hold too much water and weigh you down."

He realized that Fizz was right, but he still wasn't willing to try. Although, it was the first time realized that Fizz was naked. All of the time. He never did wear clothes when fighting, his skin must be really resilient.

Teemo did start to stare again, except this time it was down to where Fizz's private parts would be. He had to keep looking, but it seemed like there was something that was there. Like a little slit that was hiding it all from being exposed all of the time.

_'I wonder how it looks...'_ Teemo thought, looking away and down towards his own private area.

"You know, this is nice and relaxing." Fizz broke Teemo's thoughts. He looked back at the sunset.

"I thought you would like it, after you calmed down a bit."

"Hey now, just because I like to play doesn't mean I can't admire something." He said, looking at Teemo. Their eyes had met for a few seconds before they both blushed and looked away from each other.

"T-thanks." Teemo wasn't sure why he was blushing or stuttering at the comment.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to let you know that."

Teemo wasn't sure how to take the comments and gestures that Fizz was sending to him. He had pointed out that he was naked and kept staying in the same spot that was close enough for Teemo to get a good look. He had also complimented Teemo a few times.

The sun looked like it had barely moved from where it was the last time Teemo had looked at it. Almost like time was slowing down around him and Fizz. Letting them enjoy the scenery around them.

"That trident isn't as heavy as it looks." Fizz spoke up. "It might be big, but when I am swimming underwater it doesn't really have any weight."

"But still, I only have my dart gun to worry about. My backpack carries everything else that I might need with me."

"I guess so."

"Either way, you are strong enough to protect yourself and your friend. Right?"

"Of course!" Fizz shouted, standing back up and looking at his yordle companion. "And so are you."

"Me? Well, I might not be as strong as you, I don't know how that can be useful when protecting someone." Teemo looked down at the water. He heard Fizz swim closer to him.

"Strength isn't everything when it comes to protection."

"It isn't?" Teemo looked up at him.

"Of course not! Look at your Scout's Code. It has to say something about protecting Bandle City, and you do that with every mission you go on." He poked Teemo in the head. "Having a good brain can help with protecting others too."

"Yeah, I do find out a lot when I am on a mission. It is always important into for us to keep on the defensive against bandits."

"See! You protect people every day. All I ever do is protect myself." Fizz smiled up at Teemo.

"I am sure you protect more than yourself."

"Who would I protect?" He looked back out at the sunset, or just away from Teemo.

Teemo wanted to say something, but he knew that Fizz came from a race that might not really exist anymore. He wouldn't know what to do if he was all alone after he came back from a mission to have Bandle City empty. To not know any reason behind the disappearance and then having to find another group to find and live with. Isolation was always something that Teemo never minded with his missions, but maybe it was because he knew he could always be around friend when he needed it. But with no other yordles around, no others of his kind...

Teemo walked over to Fizz and gave him a hug from behind.

"Uh, Teemo?" Fizz said, trying to turn around and look at his friend.

"I can't imagine how you feel without someone to protect. I have all of the yordles back in the city, but if I came back with no one there." He squeezed harder.

"It was hard for a bit. Being alone. Not having anyone to look at or hold." Fizz admitted to the yordle, sounding less cheerful then his normal self. "But then I met you guys at the League and everything got so much better!" He became cheery again. He pulled Teemo's hands off and looked towards Teemo.

"I'm glad to hear you got better from finding us."

"Yeah, especially you." Fizz admitted, a small blush showing on his face, "I know I might joke around a lot about being a scout at time. But you never ignored me and played along. That meant a lot to me then."

Teemo couldn't help but blush at that, and knew that Fizz might of developed some feelings towards him over all of this time. He might have been the first friend that Fizz had made while on land, and while the fish-thing could be annoying at times, Teemo did enjoy the company at times. Most people were put off when he wanted to go and be alone at times, but Fizz never did let up.

He wasn't sure who was the one that made the first move, but he soon found their lips connected in a lip-lock. And as quickly as it had started it ended, with Fizz pushing him away a little.

"How was that?" He giggled slightly and pulled on one of his tentacles, twirling it with his finger.

"I really don't know what to say..." The sight was sending his heart fluttering just a bit.

"I thought that is what people did to show affection. I have seen it a few times, maybe I just didn't do it for long enough. Is that it?" He asked, a bit of a confused look was showing on his face.

"N-no!" Teemo didn't mean to shout it. "I mean, no. Not like that. You did it right, but that isn't the kind of affection to show a friend."

"Oh, I see. So I can't do that if we are friends?" He seemed curious, "What _can_ we do as friends then? You mean a lot to me."

"I do?" Teemo was taken aback. He would of never guessed he had helped Fizz out so much during his time on land.

"Well, yeah. "He scratched the back of his head and looked shyly away. The purple blush was still there, the topic seemed to mean a lot to him. "You do mean a lot. You were my first friend. You never told me to go away when I was asking questions about your people and traditions. You guys always welcome me to your city and it means so much to be able to have a place called home again. Besides..." He grew silent and left the word hanging in the air.

"Besides what?" Teemo was curious as to what he wanted to say.

"Nah, it's nothing." Fizz dived under the water before Teemo could say or question him any further.

"Come on Fizz! You can tell me!" He shouted, hoping the aquatic being could hear him. After a few minutes, Teemo decided he needed to start looking for him. He hoped that Fizz wouldn't just leave him hear alone, but maybe he had. Swimming along the coast of the mountain didn't turn up any evidence of where Fizz may have gone to, so he decided to head back to the beach. He could look for Fizz after the sun had set, but when the beach came into view he saw Fizz in the distance sitting on the beach. And as he got closer he could see the Fizz had his knees up to his chest.

"Hey Fizz!" Teemo shouted towards him, he didn't move. Teemo thought for a moment before shouting, "Want to play tag? Or Shark! Whatever it was you were playing earlier. I only have one arm so I might have trouble fighting you off." Teemo hid his arm behind him and swung the other around and splashed a bit. Still nothing from Fizz. "How about you show me how to float? You know, how you were earlier?" That got Fizz to look.

"Really?" He looked at the yordle that was wading in the water a few feet from him.

"Yeah. It was really cool how you did that." Teemo smiled at the fact that he got Fizz to smile again.

"Okay, yeah!" Fizz ran out towards him, splashing and kicking up water the entire time. "But first, you gotta get out of those clothes or you will sink.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Teemo looked at his friend. They were friends, it wouldn't be weird if he got naked around him anyway, right? It wasn't like Fizz was naked the entire time he was around, well, anyone. "Give me a minute, I'll put these on the beach over there."

"Okay, I'll get ready to show ya while you do that." Fizz dived under the water and disappeared from Teemo's eyesight as he made his way towards the beach.

"Okay Teemo, don't be nervous. He is a friend, even though he has been making passes at you all night and even kissed you. Let him have some fun and smile for once." Teemo was telling himself this over and over as he slowly got out of his shorts he wore. He had already stripped off his shirt when they first got his, but as he got his pants and undergarments off; he started to feel more exposed and ran back into the water that was slightly warmer then the quickly cooling air.

It felt odd to Teemo, being naked and in a semi public place. That and being exposed near a friend. His hands were automatically trying to cover himself up.

"Rawr!" Fizz shouted, jumping out from behind Teemo; except instead of Fizz grabbing Teemo, Teemo had quickly dove under the water to dodge the assault. He was ready this time. "Hey no fair! The shark _always_ gets his prey."

"Not this time." Teemo said, quickly jumping on top of Fizz and pushing him under the water. They started to wrestle for a few seconds before Teemo remembered that he needed to breath in order for him to survive.

"Hahaha!" Fizz came up when Teemo did, laughing and splashing at him. "That's more like it!" His mood had definitely changed from earlier. Teemo smiled at him and he felt himself melt a little at the smile.

"So, this floating trick. How does it work?" Teemo said, retrieving his hat that had stayed afloat while they played in the water.

"Well, you can't have that on. So I'll just wear it for ya." He grabbed the hat before Teemo could and put it on. His tentacles had made their way out of his ear holes.

"But... my hat." Teemo muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, you can have it back in a few minutes. Now, I need you to get on your back. I'll hold you up if you start to sink" Fizz grabbed Teemo. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's try this." Teemo tried his best to just 'lay down' on top of the water, but like Fizz had said, he did go under for a few seconds before he was lifted up. He looked to his left to see Fizz holding him up with his arms, their eyes met.

"Okay, so I'm going to keep you here for a few seconds longer. You need to take a few deep breaths first though. IT will help you stay more afloat, okay?" Teemo nodded his head and started taking some deeper breaths as he was being held by Fizz. "Okay, I'm going to let go now. Stay relaxed."

Teemo felt a little disappointed when Fizz's arms weren't holding him anymore. He let go of Teemo, but Teemo felt himself slowly slipping under. His instincts kicked in, literally, and he started to try keeping himself afloat.

"No no no." Fizz said, grabbing him and holding him afloat again. "You need to relax, okay? You might feel like you will sink, but you will only sink a few inches. Okay?" He rubbed Teemo's side a bit to help reassure him in this. Teemo fidgeted a bit at the ticklish feeling he felt, but he only nodded his head and closed his eyes to help him relax more. "Okay, here we go. Remember to relax. Don't concentrate on staying afloat, the hard part is to maintain a breathing rhythm that keeps you up. Nice and slow, not too deep either."

This time when he let go, he did feel himself sink just a little. And just as Fizz had stated, he did stop and just start to float. He wanted to say something or look around but didn't want to mess it up so he waited a bit before saying anything.

"There ya go Teemo! You got it." Fizz cheered at his friend.

"Yeah." Teemo quickly said, trying to keep himself concentrated on his task.

"Seems like you are enjoying it. Mind if I join ya?" Teemo heard him get onto his back and relax. "Talking is kinda hard like this. But you seem to catch on fast."

"Yeah."

"It is kind of difficult, but just keep doing what you are doing, I'm sure you will get it." He felt him and Fizz bump each other. "Bump." Fizz said out loud "Watch where you are going."

They laid on their backs for a few minutes in silence when Teemo decided to open his eyes up for the first time. He was met with a slowly darkening sky, and that was all. He had never seen so much sky before in his whole life. It was all he saw in his whole field of vision.

"Wow..." Was all he said.

"What?" Fizz asked, he seemed to still be floating around him.

"The sky. I've never seen so much of it before." Teemo had found out the trick, it was as simple as taking a deeper breath after talking.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Fizz had bumped into him again, but this time he didn't move away. The tops of their heads were touching as they floated in the water.

"How do you move like this." He said, taking a deeper breath like he had before.

"I cheat."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, I use these things." He felt the tentacles start to flop themselves on top of Teemo's head. They felt quite pleasing and good how they were rubbing his head.

"Heh, that feels good." Teemo found himself saying.

"I'm glad it does." Fizz kept on rubbing his head while they kept chatting.

"So, why did you run off earlier?" Teemo asked, his eyes had closed as he started to relax more and more.

"I said it was nothing. Okay?" The rubbing stopped.

"It isn't nothing," Teemo told him, "You seem upset about it and as your friend I want to know what it is." Teemo stood up from his relaxing massage and looked at Fizz who had gotten up as well, but he was turned away from him. Fizz had grown silent. "Fizz? I won't be mad if that is what you are worried about." He grabbed his shoulder and tried turning him around.

"You won't be mad?" He asked.

"I won't be mad."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Teemo stated.

Fizz turned around was blushing very deeply at Teemo. He was even curling one of his tendrils again. It took Teemo a second to see that Fizz must of become aroused during the massage and was afraid of Teemo seeing it.

Teemo wanted to say something, but he was taken aback by what was happening right now. His friend was standing in front of him, fully erect and blushing. It looked kind of like what Teemo had expected it to look like. It was a nice size for Fizz's size and it looked to be very healthy. The top came to more of a point than his own did.

And as he thought of what his own looked like, that was when he realized that he was still naked and exposed. His hands quickly went down to his own, but found it already erect as well.

"Heh, seems like you enjoyed the massage too." Fizz said,taking a few steps closer to Teemo.

"I..." Teemo wasn't sure what to do or say. He felt that time had slowed down as Fizz slowly inched closer and closer to the naked yordle. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Fizz's form.

His webbed hands.

His muscular arms.

His erect shaft

Those soft lips as they came back into contact with his own. That's when he remembered what the situation was that he was in, and he wanted to pull away from the kiss. He wanted to so bad.

But it felt so good.

Their lips met in a much more passionate kiss then before. Instead of just lips, Fizz quickly fished Teemo's tongue from his mouth and started to suck on it. His eyes had gone closed as he started taking in Fizz's taste. It was a bit salty, like the ocean. All he could smell was the ocean, to be correct. He wasn't sure if that was because of the fact that they were standing in the ocean or if it was because the smell was coming from Fizz. He hopped for the latter of the two. He kept the kiss going, not trying to stop it at all. Fizz must of noticed this and brought his arms around Teemo, pulling him closer.

Those muscles were holding Teemo so tenderly as they kept up their heated kiss. Teemo had tried to start a battle with their kiss, but Fizz was easily overpowering him in any attempt he was trying to start. Fizz's hands moved downwards, away from his shoulders and more around his midsection. He pulled him a bit closer, but this caused their members to rub against each other. Teemo moaned into the kiss, loving the moment that was happening between them both. Fizz pulled away from the kiss and looked at Teemo with the most caring eyes he had ever seen. The sunset behind him had given him an almost angelic glow.

"Teemo, I kinda like you." Both of their blushes were still there, and they were panting a little bit as well.

"Well, I, uh..." Teemo was still not sure what to say.

"I understand if you don't like me like that. I just thought, with all of the time we had spent together. How well you have taken care of me and looked after me in a way. I didn't want to admit it at first, but..." He gave a quick kiss to his lips.

"I am just a little shocked, I guess." He grabbed Fizz's hand and held it close. "I mean, yeah I do enjoy your company. And you weren't put off when I wanted to be alone like others have done. You do make things interesting for me at times and I admire your persistence." He turned back towards the beach and started pulling Fizz behind him.

"Hey now, I can do this." He pulled Teemo back to him and lifted him up, bridal style, and slowly walked them to the sandy beach.

"I like you too, is what I was trying to say." Teemo said, enjoying the strength behind the way Fizz was holding him. They kissed again.

Fizz sat Teemo down on his back, towering over him. Teemo felt comforted by this, how it was like Fizz was protecting him in a way.

"I want to show you how much I like you Teemo." Fizz said, his head getting closer to Teemo's.

"Okay, I want to see what I mean to you." Teemo said, meeting Fizz halfway for another heated kiss.

This time Fizz wasn't letting Teemo have any say in who was going to take the dominate position for now. The way his hands were massaging his body and his lips were dominating his too. Teemo could still smell the ocean, and it was a welcome smell and taste to the whole experience. His head tendrils were caressing his entire head, as If reassuring him that he was here for him and he had all of his attention right now.

Fizz broke away and started to move towards the yordle's neck. Kissing and licking it as he slowly moved down his chest. He found a spot on Teemo's chest that had become pointed and decided to suckle on it. When he heard Teemo moan he knew he was doing something right. One of his hands had stopped it's caressing and moved down to Teemo's erect member. As Fizz grabbed it, he noticed that it was already leaking from it's tip and he used that as some minor lubricant as he started to stroke it up and down.

Teemo's open mouth started to make louder moans as Fizz's tugging and suckling was becoming too much for him to handle.

"F-fizz! Ah~" He shouted, he was starting to buck into Fizz's hand as he tried to get more from it. After he shouted, one of Fizz's tendrils found it's way into Teemo's mouth. The sucker on it acted a bit like his lips. They were attaching themselves to his tongue and pulling on it. Teemo moaned around it, and this was giving Fizz some pleasure too. His tendrils had always been sensitive, but having someone suck on them was a very new and exciting experience for him.

Fizz had stopped the suckling on Teemo's nipple and slowly kissed his way down to the shaft that had started to leak more and more onto his hand. As if Teemo knew what was going to happen, he started to moan onto the thing in his mouth in anticipation. Fizz couldn't stop smiling to himself for helping make his friend feel so amazing and full of pleasure. Just how Fizz felt just being friends with the yordle.

As his head got to the hot shaft in his hand, he stopped his stroking to give it an experimental sniff and lick. It reminded him of a forest and the smell of morning dew on leaves. IT was very welcoming, so he took it in his mouth. The tendril could no longer reach Teemo's mouth, but from the loud shout and moan, he could tell that Teemo was enjoying it just as much as before.

"F-f-f-fizz!" He shouted, now thrusting into his mouth a bit. "I-I can't hold it!" He shouted, warning Fizz of the inevitable. Fizz doubled his efforts towards getting Teemo to finish, and he soon felt Teemo thrust one last time and give out a strained grunt. Warmth splashed into Fizz's mouth, and he happily lapped it up. Not missing a drop and Teemo's thrusts slowly started to subside and soon stopped.

Teemo's hand hand found their way down to Fizz's head at some point during the whole experience. He slowly scratched at Fizz's head as he watched him lick his member clean of any mess.

"Fizz..." Teemo said, out of breath still.

"How was that?" He asked, looking up at the spent yordle.

"It was perfect." Fizz moved over him and gave him another kiss. Just a mall peck. "But it looks like I had all of the fun."

"You did, but that's okay. We aren't done yet." Fizz winked at him before he went back down towards his private end.

"What else do you have planned?" Teemo said as he was getting situated down there.

"Well, how about this?" Fizz sat by Teemo's back end and lifted it up onto his lap. He used his hands to spread his cheeks open and stare at the small pucker that was there. He looked back at Teemo, who was blushing and looked away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing. Just, I haven't done this before. I'm nervous." Teemo admitted.

"Aw, that's okay. I haven't either if that makes you feel better." Fizz smiled. Another one of those caring smiles that Teemo had grown attached to over the past weeks.

Fizz took his attention back to the pucker that was now exposed in front of him. It was just a small brown dot, but it looked very inviting to him. He lowered his head down to it and gave it a lick. He felt Teemo shudder just a bit from it, and it didn't have as bad of a taste as he would of thought. He gave it another lick, feeling it pucker just a bit as he did it that time. He grew more daring with that and started to really lick at it. He could still taste Teemo's essence on his lips and tongue, it was helping with the taste a bit.

Then came the moment for him to actually penetrate the small pucker. His own member twitched when he thought of it, and it was the first time he thought about himself this entire time too. He was patient, but he wanted to have his fun soon. So he went all out and pushed past the resistance that it was giving him.

"Ah!~" Teemo moaned as his tongue made its way past the ring of muscle used to keep things out. It was squeezing on his tongue a bit, but that didn't stop him from doing his best to coat the insides with his tongue. He wanted to get everywhere to help Teemo with the entire process. The taste and smell had gotten a bit stronger, but it still could be worse. His tongue was working as fast as it could, not wanting to stay in that area for long. But he was loving the sounds that Teemo was making under him. The quite pants and moans as he licked his insides at certain spots. He missed the action as he pulled his tongue out. It looked inviting, as if it wanted something else inside of it.

"Fizz. That was amazing." Teemo said, looking down at his companion as they were being intimate.

"Are you ready for the real fun?" He asked, looking up and saw that Teemo already hard again.

"Y-yeah." Teemo was blushing hard as Fizz lined up his member and started to push his way in.

"If you are in any pain, please let me know. Okay?" Fizz told him, stopping for a moment as he waited for Teemo to answer. All Teemo did was nod and grab one of Fizz's hands.

Fizz slowly pushed inside of Teemo, his member being engulfed by the heat and warmth of his insides. His already slick member easily pushed away any resistant that Teemo's tight ass may of given him. They both made a moan as this was happening. Fizz closed his eyes and tried his best to just keep going at a slow pace, not wanting to just take Teemo roughly and wildly.

"Fizz. That feels..." Teemo couldn't think straight as he felt Fizz enter him. It was more pleasing than he had ever though and he wanted more of Fizz inside of him. "You can put it all in." He wanted to let Fizz know he was doing okay. Fizz listened and pushed in a little faster, quickly hilting on Teemo and stopping. He cracked open his eyes and looked own at the yordle below him. Teemo's own eyes were looking up at him. The grip of their hands tightened and he pulled Teemo up to sit on his lap, his member still buried inside of him.

They started to kiss again, Fizz brought his arms around Teemo, pulling him closer to him. Their kiss was just as heated as the others. Although when Fizz started to thrust into Teemo, neither of them could help but stop the kiss to moan and shout. Their bodies were working as one as Teemo rode his slick member, his hands found Fizz's shoulders to help lift him higher and drop harder.

Their moans and movements were becoming a blur as they started to go faster and faster with each other. Teemo wanted more and more of Fizz inside of him, doing his best to keep his partner satisfied. Fizz was also enjoying this method, he was letting Teemo do most of the work, so he was able to use a free hand to stroke Teemo with every thrust and drop he did. It was a perfect melody that they had set up for them to enjoy.

Fizz started to nibble and suck on Teemo's neck, wanting him to engulf all of his senses. "Teemo, you're so wonderful." He panted out, licking up and whispering that into his ear.

"You're gre-eat to! Ah!~" Teemo moaned as Fizz thrust in time, plunging deeper than before for his partner.

"That's right Teemo. I want you to enjoy this." He started to thrust and pull on him harder now. He started to change his angles a bit, trying to find a spot he had found when he was licking him earlier.

"AHH! Fizz!" And it looked like he had found it. "T-that spot!~" Fizz knew what he wanted, so he kept at it and started to thrust at that angle again and again. Hitting his sweet prostate every time as he started to feel Teemo grow tighter and tighter around him..

Oh Fizz! Oh! Ah!" Teemo kept shouting, Fizz kept on concentrating at his task. He could feel himself building up towards his end, but wanted to make sure Teemo had felt it first.

"That's right Teemo. Keep calling my name." Fizz told him, his predatory instincts kicked in as he started to nibble harder and thrust harder at the yordle. Teemo didn't seem to mind at all, it seemed that he was enjoying it more and more.

"Ah! Fizz! I'm, I'm close!" Teemo said, doing his best to keep his thrusting in sync with the thrusting of Fizz hitting his sweet spot. He had never known pleasure like this before, and he could feel it all about to come to a close very soon. Fizz could feel it too.

Their bodies started to go faster and faster. Their moaning was becoming more panted and louder as they were nearing their cliffs

"F-Fizz. I'm- I'm..." Teemo lost any sense to him at that moment. The sweet moment of release that he had felt, yet again, with his aquatic friend. He dropped one last time, his spot getting his again, and he lost it. He hilted on Fizz and with Fizz's pumping, he was sent over his edge. He let his body go limp and empty onto Fizz's hand.

When Fizz felt his partner climax, he lost it. The extra tightness that Teemo's ass added from his hardness sent him into climax. He started to bite harder and went for a few last thrusts, doing his best to hit Teemo in his stop to help with his climax. He felt himself finally give away and empty into him, letting Teemo take all that he could. He started to calm down and lick at the bite marks he had made on his partner.

They were exhausted though and soon found themselves laying on their sides, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Fizz's bite dwindled to nibbles and then to simple licks as he listened to Teemo calm down and his heartbeat return to normal.

"That was amazing." Teemo said, hugging and cuddling with Fizz.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." He said, finally pulling out of Teemo. His organ retreating to his slit. "I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"To be honest, I was really nervous." He gave Fizz a kiss on the head. "But It was definitely worth it."

"I thought it was too." Fizz returned the kiss before standing up. "It does make your legs wobbly." He said, taking a few steps.

"Yeah, I might lay here a few minutes." Teemo said, before blushing and adding, "I am kinda sore back there right now."

"Well, let me help you then." Fizz grabbed Teemo and lifted him up, bridal style.

"Whoa!" Teemo didn't expect this. "Don't drop me now." He said as Fizz walked out into the water.

"Don't worry, just going to get us cleaned up." Teemo nuzzled him with his head as they walked out towards the sunset. "Besides, you came for the sunset, wouldn't want you to miss it." Fizz carried him out a little further so they could enjoy the sunset, together.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**:3**

**Until I decide to work again, farewell!**


End file.
